zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Day of the Living Gelatin / Elementary My Dear Stacy
Candace’s gelatin party inspires Phineas and Ferb to create the biggest gelatin mold ever in Isabella’s swimming pool. Doofenshmirtz invites Perry the Platypus over for tea in order to convert him to an evil ally, “one way or another.” Thanks to Doofenshmirtz’s invention, he accidentally turns the gelatin into an evil monster. While in London, Candace and Stacy emulate Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, while trying to bust Phineas and Ferb. Meanwhile, Perry must team up with British agent Double-0 0 in order to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from moving Big Ben to the Tri-State Area. Summary Candace is hosting a gelatin party with Stacy and Jenny. Stacy asks her if she had started the “healthy dessert club” just because Jeremy’s favorite dessert is gelatin. Candace vehemently denies this and opens a cabinet door on Perry who had been in Agent P mode. He quickly whips off the hat milliseconds before Candace notices he’s in there and does his chirping noise. She yells to Phineas and Ferb that “their smelly rodent pet is germing up the cabinets.” Phineas and Ferb appear using their molecular transporter and once she gets over the fact that they built a molecular transporter she demand that they get Perry out of the cabinets. Phineas reaches up and grabs Perry and they begin to disappear just as Jenny holds up the gelatin and asks if they would like to try it. They reverse the transporter and re-materialize but Candace panics slightly and says they will “mess it up with their weirdness.” Jenny insists that they try it, and Candace has no choice but to go along. When Phineas and Ferb eat the gelatin, Candace realizes that they won’t do anything wrong, but her hopes are dashed when Phineas and Ferb start bouncing on the gelatin. Candace tells them to get out of the house and make their own gelatin, where Phineas states that he knows what they’re going to do today. Phineas and Ferb run out to Isabella’s backyard to start using her pool as “the largest gelatin mold ever.” Ferb, in a crane, releases the gelatin mix into the pool. Baljeet asks if he can add his own favorite flavor to the recipe and does so when Phineas says it’s okay. The Fireside Girls stir the mix by riding in the pool in little motorboats. Phineas and Ferb are riding in their own motorboat and Phineas asks Ferb where Perry is. Meanwhile, Perry enters through a flower vase, but he lands in a pink chair in the middle of a pink, girly headquarters which turns out to be Pinky the Chihuahua’s. The chair, meant for Pinky, is rather small for Agent P. Wanda Acronym begins instructing him to stop the plans of Professor Poofenplotz. She looks up from her papers to see Perry instead of Pinky and activates some sort of suction pipe that sucks Perry out of the chair and replaces him with Pinky. Perry arrives into his own lair through his usual tunnel where Major Monogram says that he’d “heard that Perry had taken a wrong tube and ended in Wanda’s division.” He proceeds to get down to business and shows Perry a video of Doofenshmirtz sitting at a tea party and inviting him to tea. He also says to use the front door because none of the other entrances work today. The video clip ends and Major Monogram says that he suspects it to be a trap, but that they would give him the benefit of the doubt and tells Agent P to “try to have fun.” Perry reaches down and grabs a backpack and his chair launches him up through the house’s chimney. The backpack expands into a parasailing-type of equipment and he soars off. Back in Isabella’s yard, the gelatin appears to have set, so the children all jump on it. Inside Phineas and Ferb’s house, it shows Stacy, Jenny, and Candace comparing the molds their gelatins take up. Candace’s gelatin is shaped like Jeremy’s head; Stacy’s is shaped like shoes; Jenny’s is shaped as a dove. Candace downplays their gelatin creations in favor of her own and begins dancing with it. They all hear a ruckus outside and Stacy and Jenny look out the window, see the kids bouncing over the house, and say that they think what Phineas and Ferb are doing is fun. Jenny suggests that they go check it out and they run outside to do so. Candace comes over, saying that “that’s just Phineas and Ferb and their friends” to which Jenny replies “Don’t be so uptight.” They try to convince her to come, but she won’t, and they leave. Candace is left staring out the window at the fun everybody is having. She says, “That does look kinda fun...maybe I should...TOTALLY BUST THEM FOR THIS!” She whips out her phone to call her mom. Meanwhile over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is having the tea party with Perry. He starts talking about how much more useful to him Perry would be as an ally, and releases a curtain that had been concealing a Turn-Everything-Evil-inator on Perry. He fires it at Perry, but he leaps clear, evading all the shots that Doofenshmirtz fires at him. Doofenshmirtz shoots everywhere and it blasts out his window, pointing straight to the gelatin mold in Isabella’s pool. This turns the gelatin alive and evil, causing everyone to slide off. They notice what the gelatin did and everyone points fingers at Baljeet for adding the “evil flavor (curry).” Baljeet gets scared and says, “Okay, I’m going home now,” which leaves Phineas, Ferb, Jenny, Stacy, and the Fireside Girls to defeat the gelatin without Baljeet’s help. Candace enters, demanding to know what was going on in here. The gelatin monster roars at her, but she is unaware of the danger; she is excited only because she can use it to bust Phineas and Ferb. The gelatin swallows Candace and she remains unharmed but trapped in the gelatin monster. Phineas, Ferb, and their friends use water to try to defeat it and set Candace free. They fire water guns at it and throw water balloons, which enrages the gelatin monster. It splits off into multiple, smaller monsters and begins chasing after the children, and they trip it with a rope, causing it to be sliced in half. It falls into the now-empty pool and everybody begins firing the water guns and balloons at it. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is realizing that he won’t hit Perry, but that he’s probably hit a ton of other things, and presses a button making anything that was hit by the evil ray come to his side to assist him. A signal is sent out over the entire area, and the gelatin monster feels it and begins squeezing itself down the drain to get to Doofenshmirtz. Phineas thinks the gelatin is melting down the drain. Candace is left behind, as she cannot fit into the drain, and is struck with a leftover water balloon. As the children cheer on the side of the pool, Candace says, “I have got to re-examine my life.” Doofenshmirtz, with mounting excitement, says that his evil minions are coming. Perry remains unimpressed. A bar of soap and a toothbrush appear; Doofenshmirtz, embarrassed, says that “I must have hit more menacing stuff than this.” Subsequently, the gelatin monster comes up out of a drain outside of Doofenshmirtz’s building and climbs it. When it reaches the top, it rips off the roof and climbs into Doofenshmirtz’s apartment. Doofenshmirtz is terrified, but realizes it is his servant when it kneels down and pats his back in a friendly manner. He tells the monster to attack Perry and it corners Agent P and grabs him. Doofenshmirtz says “Now you can bow down before my gelatinous creation! It’s so corrupt and...cantankerous and carnivorous, and uh, uh...low in calories!” Thinking fast, Perry throws his hat, setting off the water sprinklers in the room and therefore melting the gelatin and shorting out the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator. He then escapes on some sort of scooter-like thing, and while trying to chase him Doofenshmirtz slips on the soap and the toothbrush falls into his mouth. After tasting the toothbrush, he says “this isn’t the toothbrush I use to brush my teeth.” At the end of the episode, Linda comes over and asks Candace why she isn’t having her dessert party. Candace angrily explains that “I am sick of gelatin. Sick of it! Sick of it! TOTALLY sick of it!” At this point, Jeremy comes and shows Candace a gelatin mold he made for her that spells out her name. Candace oohs over it for a second, then says, “Nah, still sick of it.” Still on vacation in London, the Flynn-Fletcher family is joined by Stacy. She and Candace stay up all night reading Sherlock Holmes stories, even though they originally mocked reading as something people did “before they invented fun.” The next morning, the adults take Phineas and Ferb along with Candace and Stacy to see the London Eye, a giant Ferris wheel. Once the family leaves, Perry opens the face to the grandfather clock and zips down a chute into a comfortable arm chair, in what appears to be his lair while he is in London. After Agent P’s last mission in London, the Agency ran into some trouble with the British Spy Union. So, he is assigned a partner for today’s mission, Agent Double 0-0. Grandpa Fletcher and Lawrence drop the rest of the family off at the London Eye and head off to the International Haggis Festival. Once there, Linda and Grandma Fletcher head off to explore downtown London, leaving the kids to wait in line for the ride by themselves. They split up further into two groups, with Phineas and Ferb together and Candace and Stacy together. Candace figures that her brothers have some scheme planned even though they are in London. She believes that she might finally be able to bust them if she uses Holmes’ method of deduction. Even though Stacy would rather go shopping, she agrees to help her friend and takes on the role of Dr. Watson. After trying to squeeze into Perry’s hover car, the two spies take Agent Double 0-0’s car. The British agent explains all the gadgets that his car is equipped with, and Perry inadvertently hits the ejector seat button, propelling Agent Double 0-0 out of the car. Once back inside, he asks Perry if he thought it was funny. Candace and Stacy are walking through downtown London and Candace has bought a deerstalker hat and cape just like Sherlock Holmes usually wears, while Stacy has a bowler hat like that of Dr. Watson. Stacy gets distracted by window shopping in all the stores. Candace sees her brothers walk into an auto supply store and starts making several outrageous leaps in unlogicical thought as to what they could be doing. The two agents arrive at Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz’s London lair underneath Big Ben. After making fun of Agent Double 0-0’s name, Doofenshmirtz reveals his plan to launch Big Ben into orbit and land it outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated’s main building so that he doesn’t have to look at his tiny watch. Agent Double 0-0 ridicules Doofenshmirtz’s plan, saying that he could just buy a bigger watch or a wall clock. The scientist feels launching the famous landmark into space is easier than going into a store and picking one of those out. After talking to the auto supply store manager, Candace and Stacy follow the boys’ trail out back to find that they’ve picked up the free tires the store was offering. After chasing them around town and pulling Stacy out of several stores, Candace is close to figuring it out. The boys drop a notebook while getting into a cab, and the girls pick it up. Half the page is missing, but it reads, “To Big Race 1600 Water S.” Candace deduces that they must be planning a big race at 1600 Water St. She calls her mom, but arrives at the address only to find the building is abandoned and Phineas and Ferb are nowhere to be found. She then remembers an old Holmes trick to use pencil lead to reveal impressions left on a piece of paper. Candace tries this and it reveals the note to read, “To Do Today: Big Ben Race To Thames 1600 for Water Slide Fun.” Agent Double 0-0 is using his watch laser to open his and Agent P’s traps. Since it is taking so long, Perry figures out that he can throw a nearby brick on the remote control and release the trap. Once free, Agent Double 0-0 climbs up through the inner workings of Big Ben to go undetected and surprise Doofenshmirtz. Agent P decides to take the elevator instead. The girls arrive at Big Ben and find that Candace was right. They were making a water slide at Big Ben. It loops around the clock tower and the finish fires them off into the London Eye. As Phineas and Candace are discussing her method of deduction, the lift comes down and brings her up to the top and she is launched into the slide while she is on the phone to Linda. Stacy decides to voluntarily ride the slide, and Phineas hops on as the last customer of the day. They all land safely in the Ferris wheel. Across the River Thames, Big Ben is starting to soar into the sky with the slide still wrapped around it. Stacy sees this and tries to show this to Candace, but she ignores Stacy to see Linda coming. Doofenshmirtz is at the top of the tower basking in the glow of his success when Perry leaps up and knocks the remote for the rocket out of his hand and knocks the evil genius down the slide. All the stress on the structure breaks the slide apart and it falls into the river. Perry pushes the button and the clock tower floats back into place just in time for Linda not to see any of it. While returning home and seeing the girls, Ferb says he’ll never understand fashion. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Alyson Stoner as Isabella and Jenny * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Caroline Rhea as Linda * Richard O’Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Malcolm McDowell as Reginald Fletcher * Jane Carr as Winifred Fletcher * Damian Lewis as Agent Double 0-0 * Jane Leeves as Inspector Initials Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode